Decisions
by Bakura's Baby
Summary: When Mimori has had enough of Ryuho’s threats to go back to the mainland and his disclaiming love for her, she takes a walk outside the city and ends up being attacked. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first SCryEd fic ever, I hope that you like it.**

**Summary: When Mimori has had enough of Ryuho's threats to go back to the mainland and his disclaiming love for her, she takes a walk outside the city and ends up being attacked. She is saved by none other than Kazuma. When Mimori starts to hang around with Kazuma, will Ryuho just let it be or will he reveal his true feelings towards her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of SCryed. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another eventful day at HOLY headquarters. All of the members were either eating in the cafeteria or leaving to carry out the assignments that were given to them. All was well except for an argument that was occurring in the dormitories, one in particular, the dormitory that belonged to Mimori Kiryu.

"I want you to return to the mainland," a cold harsh voice said. "You do not belong here."

"I'm not leaving, I may not have any alter power but I do my share of work around here," a female said calmly, yet with a hurt and anger in her voice.

"Miss Kiryu, there are other members at HOLY that are more than capable at taking you place."

Mimori looked down, her bangs shadowing the hurt in her eyes. "Do you really not want me here that badly, Ryuho?" she said in a hushed voice.

"That is correct." Ryuho answered her with his cold monotonous voice.

For a few moments all that was present was an eerie silence. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Mimori looked up at Ryuho with unshed tears in her eyes. "You may hate me and want me to leave, but I will not abandon my duties here at HOLY." she sternly said to him.

"So be it." He turned to walk out of her dormitory. "But be warned Miss Kiryu, you will return to the mainland one way or another." At that he left her dormitory to return to his duties.

All Mimori could do was sit on her bed and try to hold back the unshed tears that were threatening to come out. "Why do you hate me so much Ryuho?" she thought to herself. "Why did you have to change so much?" She couldn't take it anymore; she had to go take a walk somewhere. She didn't know where, just anywhere so that she can be away from there.

Mimori had been walking for hours. She did not realize how far from the city that she had walked. Ahead of her she saw what looked like to be some broken down buildings. To her it just seemed to be some sort of abandoned town. She then decided to find somewhere to sit down so that she can rest from all the walking that she had done.

"I wish that Ryuho and I could be as we were when we were younger," she half heartedly said to herself. "We were so happy and carefree when we were together."

She just sighed and sat there for a few more minutes. After she felt that she was well rested enough, she decided to start making her way back to the city. As she got up to stretch, she heard some noises coming from one of the broken down buildings. She looked around for a few moments. Deciding that it was nothing she started to walk back the way she came. But before she walked very far, she heard the noises again. Mimori then turned around and started to look around again.

"Hello is there anyone there?" she said with a little hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh look she's scared." A voice said from the shadow of the building.

"Who's there?" Mimori said in a somewhat high voice.

"She's a pretty one isn't she?" another one exclaimed.

"Who are you, show yourself." Mimori at this point was starting to panic.

Out of the shadows two men appeared. They appeared to be young, around the age of twenty. One of them had shaggy black hair, with sharp looking hazel eyes. He wore sneakers, ripped blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. The other man had shoulder length blond hair with icy blue eyes. He also wore sneaker and ripped blue jeans. But instead of a white T-shirt, he wore a red one.

Mimori started to take small backward steps to try and put as much distance between them as she possibly could. She could tell by the glint in their eyes that they were not very friendly. She decided to turn and run. But unfortunately she didn't get very far. Both of the men turned out to be alter users and at that moment they had summoned their alters to block Mimori from going anywhere.

"You think that you can get away from us?" the blond inquired in an amusing manner.

"You both are alter users." Mimori said as she turned to them with shock. She knew that there were native alters out there, but she didn't think that she would run into any where she was.

The blonde's alter looked that of a dragon. Its scales were the color on onyx, and it had red streaks on the cheeks, arms, and legs. The wings had an extension at about ten feet in length and had red outlines. It had ruby colored eyes and razor sharp claws.

The other man's alter looked more like an assassin. It had on what looked like to be some form of a male's kimono. It was dark blue and it had a sash that covered half its face. All that could be seen were is piercing dark purple eyes. On one side it had a sword latched to its sash, and on the other side it had an assortment of daggers.

Mimori was stuck. She had two alters in front of her and the two alter users in back of her. She wanted to run again. But she wouldn't get very far; they would catch up to her in a matter of seconds. She started to think of another method of getting away, but she had no time. At that moment the two alter users ordered their alters to go after her.

She closed her eyes and put her arms up in a defensive position, as to somehow block the attack that was coming towards her. But none came.

"SHOCKING FIRST BULLET!" a man yelled out.

Mimori cautiously opened her eyes to see what was going on. To her surprise the two alters that were going to attack her were no longer there. In there place stood a man, but this one she recognized. It was the native alter that had escaped HOLY Headquarters. It was NP3228, Kazuma the Shell Bullet.

The other two men decided to run, due to the fact that they had no means of defending themselves.

"COWARDS!" Kazuma yelled to the two retreating men. He then turned around to face Mimori. "Are you alright? You know that it's not safe for someone like you to just wander around in a place like this."

"Yes, I'm alright thank you for helping me Kazuma," she said to him as she gave him a sincere smile.

He quirked up an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"You really don't remember me?" she asked in disbelief. "I was the one who you used as a hostage when you were escaping HOLY Headquarter, remember?"

Kazuma put a hand up to his chin as the events of that day started to replay in his mind. "Oh ya, now I remember," he said quite proud of himself. In fact, the only reason that he actually rememberd it was because of the look on Ryuho's face when he grabbed her. "So what are you doing way out here?"

"I just needed to take a walk to clear my head." Even though what she said was partially true, she didn't want to talk about the events that had occurred between her and Ryuho earlier that day.

They just sat there and talked for a few hours. She had asked him about the different types of native alter users that were out there, and how his life was living in the Lost Grounds. She had also found out that Kazuma lived and cared for a girl named Kanami. In turn he had asked her what her job was at HOLY. She told him all that she could about her research and studies without revealing anything confidential. It was getting pretty late so Mimori decided that she should start heading back towards the city.

"Well Kazuma, I had a pleasant time talking with you, but I have to start heading back towards the city before it gets too late," she said as she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"It's not safe for you to walk by yourself," he stated to her. "I'll take you as far as the border of the city, but that's as far as I'll go."

"I understand, and I thank you," she said happily with a smile upon her face.

After they finally reached the city, Mimori turned to Kazuma as to give him her thanks. "Thank you Kazuma for escorting me this far." She bowed in thanks.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he said as he waved his hand at her. "Just next time when you decide to venture off again, make sure that you have someone with you."

"I'll remember that, so will be able to meet again?" she asked with great curiosity.

"Uh… sure, if you want," Kazuma said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "How bout tomorrow I show you around the Lost Grounds, there's not much to see but there are some nice places to visit?"

"I'd like that very much."

"So how does ten o'clock sound?"

"That's fine, good night Kazuma." She gave him one last bow and headed back into the city.

"See ya." Kazuma turned to go back to the place where he lived. But unknowing to him an awaiting Kanami was waiting for him, to scold him for missing yet again another day of work.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hope you did. Anyways R&R. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers, you guys are the best. To answer one of your questions I haven't decided yet if I want to make this a Mimori x Ryuho or a Mimori x Kazuma fic. I guess you'll find out in time. I'm still a new writer, but I'll try and make the chapters a little longer, ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Scryed. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Mimori awoke the next morning with a refreshed spirit. She knew that today she would not have to succumb to the ongoing warnings from a persistent Ryuho. It was a good thing that she had the day of today. If she didn't, she would have had to ask the Commander for the day off, and she would have had to give him false reasons. If he found out that she was going to be with a wanted native alter user, she would most likely be confined and Ryuho would be sent to go and capture him. Mimori didn't want that to happen. Even though he was wanted throughout the whole Lost Grounds, she could tell that he wasn't such a bad person.

It was nearing the time when she should be heading off. Since Mimori wasn't too familiar with the Lost Grounds or Undeveloped Area, she and Kazuma agreed on meeting each other at the same place where they met each other yesterday. She was almost done with getting ready. The only thing she had left to put on was the necklace that had the crystal that Ryuho had created with his alter power when they were kids. Even though Ryuho was now cold and distant, Mimori couldn't help but keep on loving him.

"All right, I'm all set," she said as she grabbed her jacket and left her dormitory. She was nearing the entrance to HOLY Headquarters, when her wrist was suddenly grabbed by someone.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ryuho coldly asked her. "And where were you yesterday?"

"I'm going out," Mimori replied as she released her wrist from his firm grasp. "And yesterday I took a walk to clear my head and I unintentionally walked too far from the city."

Ryuho just stared at her with an emotionless façade. "You had duties to attend to Miss Kiryu; you cannot just go around taking walks whenever you please."

"I am sorry Ryuho; I will tend to my duties that I missed yesterday when I return," she said as she turned to head out of the door.

"So now you're off to take another walk are you, typical." Ryuho coyly said to the walking Mimori. "You'd rather go play around instead of tending to your duties."

Mimori stopped and slowly turned around. She tried to keep as much composure as possible, instead of letting her anger and frustration get the better of her. "Say what you wish Ryuho, but I will attend to my duties when I return." She turned to the door once again. "Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." At that she left HOLY Headquarters without saying another word.

"Stubborn woman," Ryuho said to himself as he also left to continue on with his duties.

"How dare he accuse me of being negligent when it comes to my duties," Mimori said as she was nearing the exit to the city. "I complete them with efficiency every time; it was his fault yesterday for me not doing them."

Mimori just continued down the road to where she would be meeting Kazuma. She just hoped that today would be a good day, and that she would not have to go through and troubles while going where she needed to be or when she was with Kazuma.

* * *

"Kazu-kun, where are you going?" Kanami asked as she spotted Kazuma going out the door.

"Uh… out?" he said in a questioning manner as he pointed to the door.

Kanami looked at him with a stern look on her face. "So that means you will be missing another day of work, what am I going to do with you Kazu-kun?"

"Sorry Kanami, but I promised someone that I would meet up with them today."

"Mr. Kimishima?" she asked.

"No, don't worry who it is," he said waving his hand as to dismiss it. "I'll be back later, see ya Kanami." He quickly left before Kanami could say anything more to him. He knew that if he would have delayed in going, she would be severely reprimanding him for always taking off and not going to work.

"Kazu—," but before she could say anything he had already left. She just went inside so that she could finish getting ready for work, and to think of another excuse to give them as to why he wasn't there yet again.

As Kazuma was walking, he was thinking of some of the places that he would take Mimori to. He didn't want to take her to a too run-down area where there would be native alter users looking for a fight. He could beat them easily, but he didn't want to risk Mimori's safety.

"I guess I'll just decide as I go," he said as his pace quickened. He was sure that he was already late, and he didn't want Mimori to wait too long by herself.

* * *

"It seems that I am the first one to arrive," Mimori said as she glanced around the abandoned town, looking for any signs of Kazuma. "I guess I have no choice but to sit and wait."

She sat there for a few minutes, while keeping a vigil eye out for anything that seemed suspicious. She learned from yesterday that danger can occur anywhere, even if it seems to look like no danger can occur. She will not be foolish as to make that mistake once again. Mimori just hoped that Kazuma will arrive there soon.

"Hey there!" a voice said above her.

She looked up to see a smiling Kazuma on top of one of the broken buildings looking down at her. She stood up and gave him a smile.

"Sorry if I made you wait too long," he said as he jumped down from the building with ease. "But I had a little trouble trying to sneak without Kanami finding me; let's just say that I didn't succeed." He said while giving out a big sigh.

"Why would you try and sneak out, why didn't you just tell her that you were going out?" Mimori questioned with curiosity.

"Well it's a little complicated," he said as he scratched his head. "It's just that this is like the hundredths time that I've skipped work," he sheepishly laughed.

Mimori started to feel a little guilty. If she knew that she was keeping him from going to work, she wouldn't have suggested that they see each other again so soon. She looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Hey Mimori, what's the matter?" Kazuma said as he noticed that sudden change in her mood. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kazuma for keeping you from going to work today; maybe you should take me around the Lost Grounds another day." Kazuma just laughed.

Mimori looked at him with confusion. She didn't understand what was so funny about the situation. "What's so funny?"

"That's what you were worried about?" he said as he continued to laugh.

Mimori didn't respond she just looked down again so that she could cover her blush from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, even if I wasn't with you today, I still wouldn't have gone to work," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Now you ready to go?" She just nodded her head and started to walk in the direction that he was going.

Both Mimori and Kazuma were enjoying the time that they were spending together. Kazuma so far has showed her some of the towns and farm areas that looked very peaceful. She even got to see where he was supposed to be working, and met the little girl that he lived with. Mimori thought that she was kind and caring young girl. Of course she got a good laugh at the other workers scolding Kazuma for not working. But they calmed down once she told them that she had suggested that they be together for the evening.

* * *

"Ryuho, we have reason to believe that Kazuma is somewhere in this area." Commander Jigmar said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "I want you and Tachibana to go there and capture him, use any means as necessary."

"Yes sir." Ryuho turned and walked out of the Commanders office. He told Tachibana of their mission and took off immediately.

They were leaving the city grounds and Ryuho was trembling with anger and excitement. He wanted to reach his destination as soon as possible. If Kazuma was truly there in the vicinity, he wanted to get to him before he gets away again.

"Today Kazuma, today is the day when I will finally catch you," Ryuho thought to himself.

But unbeknownst to him Mimori was also going to be there. And for Mimori and Kazuma, they have no idea of the danger that is headed there way. Will they be gone by the time Ryuho gets there, or will there be a fight between the two alter users? Only time will tell.

* * *

So will Ryuho find Kazuma? And if he does what will he do when he finds out that Mimori is with him? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's another chapter for you all. Sorry it took so long; school and work have been keeping me occupied. Plus also having a case of major writers block. Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Scryed. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Mimori was thoroughly enjoying the time that she was spending with Kazuma. While at the farm, she gladly gave her assistance to anyone who needed it. She was at peace here. All of the stress of the city was but a distant memory. She decided to go and rest at a rock formation near the farm. As she was sitting there, she couldn't help but to just gaze at the sky.

"It's been a while since I've been so relaxed," she said to herself as she closed her eyes to relish the passing wind. "If only it could stay like this forever."

"What's on your mind?" Kazuma asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was just thinking about how peaceful it is out here," she implied as she continued to gaze up into the sky. "To be honest, I wish that it could be like this in the city."

"Tch... I don't blame you," Kazuma snorted. "I was only there for a few hours, and I wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible."

She couldn't help but just to smile at him. Mimori felt at ease when she was around him. All of the crimes he had done in the past didn't matter to her anymore. To her, she felt as if she was seeing the real Kazuma, not the criminal that is wanted by HOLY.

They continued to gaze at the sky when something in the distance caught their eyes.

"What is that over there?" Kazuma wonderingly asked.

Mimori looked harder and when she saw what it was her eyes went wide. "It's a HOLY transport vehicle."

"How bout that, my day keeps on getting better and better," Kazuma excitingly said. "Hopefully that bastard Ryuho is in there, I've been waiting to get a rematch with him."

"Wait Kazuma, please don't go and fight with them," Mimori pleadingly asked.

"What! Why the hell not?"

At that question Mimori froze. Of course she didn't want him to fight with Ryuho because she didn't like fighting and didn't want any of them to get hurt. But was there another reason behind it? Was she starting to feel differently about the young alter user?

She just shook her head and dismissed those thought. "Please just don't fight him, think about the farmers and Kanami."

"Do you really want to start a fight and risk their safety?"

Kazuma looked at her than at the farm behind them. He wanted to have a rematch with Ryuho, but then again he didn't want to get anyone involved with it. He stood there thinking and watching as the transport vehicle came closer. Kazuma growled with frustration and turned to Mimori.

"Fine I won't go this time, but I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself," he said as he gently but firmly grabbed her wrist.

"No, wait Kazuma," Mimori said as she grabbed is arm with both her hands to stop him.

He turned to her in confusion. "What?"

"Don't worry about me, I can stay here and stall Ryuho while you go and leave with Kanami."

"I'm not leaving you with that bastard."

"Please Kazuma just go, for me," she pleaded with him.

As much as he didn't like the idea of leaving her behind, he nodded to her and left to go and get Kanami. "Why should I care if I leave her with those damn HOLY members?" he thought to himself. "She's with them every single day." He quickly dismissed the thoughts as he came closer to where Kanami was.

* * *

"Ryuho do really think believe that alter user is out here?" Tachibana asked. "So far we haven't seen anything that shows that he has been around."

Ryuho paid no attention to the alter user as he continued to watch the monitors for any signs of Kazuma. Even if it was just a rumor heard that he was in the vicinity, he wasn't going to let the opportunity to fight him again slip away.

"Hey Ryuho, there's a signal on the radar," Tachibana said as he accessed the main computer to zoom in on the signal. "It's a person."

Ryuho came to the side of Tachibana within a second. "Is it Kazuma?"

Tachibana zoomed in more for the picture of the person. As the picture became clearer and into full view, the two alter users stood there with their eyes wide open.

"It's Miss Kiryu," Tachibana said disbelievingly. "What is she doing out here?"

Ryuho just stared at the monitor. "She said earlier that she had somewhere to be, but what could she possible do out here," he thought to himself. He wanted answers. He didn't care how he was going to get them, but one way or another he was going to get them.

* * *

Mimori stared ahead as the HOLY transport vehicle came closer and closer, until it finally stopped just a few hundred feet in front of her. She saw as both Ryuho and Tachibana came out and started to walk towards her.

What was she going to say? If they found out that she was with the wanted alter user, both she and Kazuma would be in severe trouble. She could just say that she was doing some research on the towns and on any native alter users that she could find.

As the HOLY members came even closer, Mimori became more nervous. She knew that Ryuho would be angry with her for coming all the way out here by herself, without anyone to keep her safe. Mimori's heart fell as she thought that now Ryuho would want her to leave to the mainland even more.

They were now in seeing and hearing distance. Mimori calmed her nerves as she casually waved to them and spoke. "Good evening Ryuho, Tachibana."

Tachibana was the first to reach Mimori when she spoke. "Miss Kiryu, what in the world are you doing out here by yourself." As soon as he finished his sentence Ryuho arrived next to him.

"I was doing some research on the native towns, and if possible, on some of the native alter users that live here," Mimori said with so much calmness that even surprised her.

Ryuho just glared at her. He knew that she was hiding something, but he didn't know what. "And did you come across any native alter users while you were out here?" he asked in a cold tone.

"No, I didn't." Mimori didn't like to lie, especially to Ryuho. But it was the only way to keep both her and Kazuma safe and out of trouble.

"Miss Kiryu, do you realize that if you had come into contact with one of the native alter users, that there was a high possibility that they would have been harmful to you?" Tachibana asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I was aware of that possibility Tachibana," she replied. "But I believe that not all of them are as bad as you think, that some maybe quite pleasant to be around."

"Nonsense," retorted Ryuho. "All native alter users are barbaric and give us HOLY member alter users a bad name, just like that Kazuma."

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that Kazuma was not barbaric. But she couldn't, she knew they would catch on to why she was defending him. So she just let it pass. As much as she wanted to prove them wrong, she knew she would never get the chance.

"Come, we're taking you back to HOLY headquarters with us," Ryuho commanded as he turned around and started to walk back to the vehicle.

Mimori didn't protest, she obediently followed behind Ryuho.

"Miss Kiryu, next time you want to venture out into the Lost Grounds make sure that you have a HOLY member escort you to make sure that you stay out of harms way," Tachibana requested as he walked beside her.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Tachibana, it just slipped my mind," she said as she smiled at him.

"It's alright, just next time remember to do so."

"I will no need to worry." Mimori slightly hung her head. She knew by the look in Ryuho's eyes that he was not done with her. "Could he have seen through my lie?" she sacredly wondered. Mimori knew that the ride back to HOLY headquarters would be a long one. She just hoped that when she reached HOLY headquarters that Ryuho won't force her to go back to the mainland because of her little venture to the lost grounds.

* * *

They finally reached HOLY headquarters just shortly after and hour had past. The ride back was silent. No one dared to make a sound. Mimori decided to go straight to her dormitory so she could avoid being scolded by Ryuho.

She reached her dormitory without speaking to Ryuho. But before she could settle herself there was a knock on the door. Fate must have not been on her side, because the person that was at the door was none other than Ryuho.

"Ryuho, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Alright." Mimori stepped aside to let him in.

"What were you really doing out there?"

"I told you before that I was doing some research," she calmly responded.

"Tell me the truth, you said before that you had somewhere to be and I highly doubt that it was just to get some research out on the lost grounds," Ryuho said more angrily.

"What reason would I have to lie to you Ryuho?"

"To protect something or someone that doesn't deserve to be protected," he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have nothing to hide."

He still knew that she was hiding something, but for now he would just let it go. "I do not want you going out into the Lost Grounds from now on."

"What, but why?" she asked disbelievingly.

"There are many dangerous alter users out there, so is that Kazuma character," he sternly said. "We do not need another incident like we had when he took you hostage."

Mimori looked into his eyes and could see that even with their usual cold look; she could tell there was something else in there. Could it be worry? Was he worried about her? She internally smiled at this.

"If I decide to go back out to the Lost Grounds, I will take someone with me," she said with a smile. "Will that be ok with you?"

He stood there contemplating on whether to let her have that or to just forbid her from going at all. He won't lie to himself he was worried when he saw her out there by herself; he doesn't want her to get hurt. But with letting her go out into the Lost Grounds will multiply the possibilities of that happening. Ryuho also knew that if he did forbid her to go she will most likely find a way to go even if he told her not to.

He took one last hard look at her before turning his back to leave. "Do as you wish." With that he left.

Mimori let go of the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She was happy that he actually was going to let her go out there again. She didn't want to go out there with a HOLY member, but if she ever wanted to see Kazuma or Kanami again she will have to. She will just have to find a way of getting away from that person. She just sighed as she went to take a nice long bath and go to sleep. She was mentally and physically tired from the day.

* * *

Ryuho was walking down the halls replaying in his mind of what had just happened. The commander told them of a rumor that Kazuma was near, but instead of finding him they found Mimori. But something was off; to him she was just too calm. And when he went to her dormitory to tell her to never go there again, he actually said to do as she wishes.

"Why did I say to do as she wishes?" he thought to himself. "I should have stuck to what I said about never going there again."

He brushed off the thoughts for now. He needed to clear his head. Inside his head was a mixture of anger, frustration, and worry. So he went to the only place that he knew of where he could relieve and clear his mind, the gym. Tomorrow is when he will think more on the matter.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hope you did. Sorry once again for taking forever to update, I'll try to update the next chapter faster, k. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG… I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this next chapter. Jobs and school just keep me busy up the butt. Anyways hope you like the next chapter!

Disclaimer: don't own anything scryed! Enjoy!

* * *

Waiting that was all the Mimori was able to do. Ever since Ryuho found her out on the Lost Grounds, she knew that he would be keeping an eye out for her. It had been a week since then, and strangely enough she couldn't help but think about the rambunctious alter user. There was something about him that peeked her interest and curiosity. How at one point he can be a ruthless fighter and at another be a caring guard of others.

Mimori was woken out of her thoughts as someone walked into her office asking her a question. "Good morning Miss Kiryu, are the documentations of the previously captured alter users ready to be taken to the Commander?"

"Yes, they have all been completely analyzed and documented as was requested Tachibana," she said as she walked over to her filing cabinet to retrieve the said documents.

"Thank you very much Miss Kiryu," replied the HOLY member as he bowed slightly before walking out of the office.

Mimori just smiled as she watched him exit her office. Throughout the week they have been apprehending more native alter users throughout the Lost Grounds. The reason behind it could be the fact that that one day when Ryuho was mere feet away from Kazuma and he didn't capture him.

"That is still no reason to take it out on the other alter users," Mimori thought to herself. She did not agree with the actions being taken, but what was she able to do for them to cease what they are doing? She didn't have that much power at HOLY, even with her status at the Main Lands. There was only so much access that she had. All that Mimori knew was that she had to do something, and if that meant finding a way back into the Lost Grounds and upsetting Ryuho, then that was a risk she was willing to make.

* * *

"Where are you?" was seethed through clenched teeth. "I will find you no matter where you are," was said while searching through the various video monitors inside the HOLY transport vehicle. Everyday Ryuho would be out looking for Kazuma. Not only will his position at HOLY not allow it but also his pride.

"Ryuho, there seems to be no trace of Kazuma being in this area," Tachibana implied. "Should we start to head back to HOLY?"

"No," retorted Ryuho. "There are still more possible areas that that criminal could be hiding in."

He didn't know what drove him to search for Kazuma this vigorously. What it really just the fact that he was one of the highest criminal alter users out there, or was it for something else. The day he found Mimori in the Lost Grounds he just felt that something was not right. Even though she said that she didn't encounter anyone, he knew that she did. It had to be Kazuma, and thinking about it just makes something inside him boil. Ryuho didn't know why it did, but either way he was going to catch him no matter the consequences.

* * *

Mimori was walking through the halls of HOLY contemplating on how she was going to go out into the Lost Grounds with someone that won't ask too many questions. Ryuho is out on a convoy at the moment, so it was the perfect time for her to leave. But who would she be able to take that wouldn't ask too many questions?

She just kept on walking and in doing so she didn't hear someone calling her name. "Miss Minori, wait up Miss Minori," someone called out.

"It's Mimori….," at that she paused and realized who it was. It was none other than the alter of Radical Good Speed, Straight Cougar. Mimori seemed to brighten at seeing the speedy alter user. She knew that if there was any person that was able to take her to the Lost Grounds it would be him.

"Cougar, may I ask a favor of you?" she politely asked.

"You may ask anything of me." He replied with a short bow.

"I wanted to go down to the Lost Grounds to do some research on some of the native alter users, and I was wondering if you would kindly escort me there," she finished gentle smile.

"Oh, finally the day comes when the beautiful Miss Minori asks this humble alter user to be her escort," Cougar rejoiced. "I will be more than happy to escort you, but we must hurry the faster we get there the better.

At that Cougar hastily grabs Mimori's hand and rushes to the nearest vehicle he could get his hands on. When in the car he uses his alter power to turn the simple car into a high speed vehicle, capable of breaking any sound barrier, and speeds mercilessly to the Lost Grounds.

Nausea, that was all that was coursing through Mimori's body as they were speeding ever so closely to the Lost Grounds. In the back of her mind she was deeply regretting asking the high velocity alter user to be her escort. There could have been someone less hyper and more reliable if she would have just given some thought to it. But as seeing as the damage was already done, there was no need to complain anymore. She just hoped that the ride would end as soon as possible.

"There is something in the road up ahead Miss Minori," Cougar said as he kept speeding along. "Who would ever want to prevent me from reaching ultimate velocity of speed that is attainable with clear roads and open space?"

Cougar made no intentions in stopping as he came closer and closer to the said object in the middle of the road. As he inched closer and closer something jumped into the air and was coming straight towards the alter induced vehicle. He made a sharp turn to the left as to avoid whatever was coming, but as he dodged, the surrounding road was hit with a powerful blow sending debris flying into the air.

"I believe that we are under attack, just hang on tight," Cougar said with a slight curt of a grin. "See if you are a match for the alter of Radical Good Speed."

All Mimori could do was hang on for dear life as she was forced to succumb to an increase of speed, and a battle that she didn't want to be apart of. Who would attack them all of the sudden? She never thought that within the few minutes of coming out here she would be stuck in this situation. Mimori let out a scream as blow came into direct contact with the hood of the vehicle, sending it rolling a few times before it finally landed upside down.

Cougar let out a few dry coughs as to try and get the dust out of his lungs and instinctively looked over to see if Mimori was ok. She sat hanging unconscious with bruising and scratches to her arms and face. He let out an angry grunt as he got out from the wreck only to be knocked unconscious himself with a forceful blow to the head.

"Damn, I just keep on finding these HOLY member bastards everywhere around here now," said an irritated voice. "Why won't they ever just stay the hell away from here?"

"Hey did you get them?" a distant voice yelled.

"Yes, it's over so you can come out of hiding now Kimishima."

"I was not hiding, I was just letting you have your space to not be in your way," the said person retorted. "How many is that today Kazuma?"

"Like hell if I know, I don't keep track of how many I beat the shit out of."

"True, you were never one to be into any types of mathematics," Kimishima laughed.

"Shut up," snorted Kazuma. "Anyways I think we should get going, you know how Kanami gets if I'm gone for too long."

"It's amazing enough she puts up with you."

"What did you say?" Kazuma threatened with a raised fist.

"Oh nothing."

"Thought so."

As they were turning to leave Kimishima heard a slight noise coming from inside the alters vehicle.

"Hey did you hear that Kazuma?" Kimishima asked.

"I did," he replied. He slowly made his way to the vehicle reactivating his alter power just to be ready incase it was another HOLY member wanting to start up another fight. To his utter shock, he saw that it was Mimori. He quickly deactivated his alter and carefully unbuckled her at took her out of the car. Never would he have thought that she was in the car, if he would have known she was in there he wouldn't have attacked it. He couldn't just leave her there waiting for someone else to come by. There was a higher chance she could be picked up by other people in the Lost Grounds other than by HOLY members. He would just have to take her with him to Kanami. She had basic knowledge in first aid and would be able to help you.

"Lets go Kimishima," he said as he stood up caring Mimori bridal style.

"Huh? Why are you taking her along?" he questioned. Kazuma made no indication of answering as he just kept on walking to the vehicle that they had come in.

Kimishima just shrugged it off as he got into the drivers seat and drove off to the place where Kanami was waiting for them. Kazuma looks down solemnly down at Mimori's face and utters a silent apology as he fixates his gaze to the scenery around wondering what is he going to do now.

* * *

OOOOO I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE FOREVER WAIT!!!! So now Mimori is again in the company of Kazuma, but for how long? What will be her reaction when she regains consciousness? And how will Ryuho take to the news of her being missing???? Well I guess you're going to have to wait till next time…. Hope you like it!! R & R. Thanks! 


End file.
